


Got Forever on My Mind

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Romance, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Baekhyun's morning sickness is the worst. But thank god Chanyeol, his alpha, is always there for him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	Got Forever on My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work! Thank you @/pink_macar0n for commissioning me.

Baekhyun’s morning sickness is the worst. He’s still early into his pregnancy yet he couldn’t do anything at all. Chanyeol, his beloved husband and alpha, has been very supportive and convinced him that he should take a leave at work. Of course, Baekhyun didn’t want to take a break because he’s just three months pregnant but his morning sickness is hindering him from everything.

It’s not like Baekhyun has to work. His alpha is a third-generation chaebol and their money is just circulating Korea but Baekhyun is independent. He doesn’t want to rely on Chanyeol because he’s his own person too. However, Chanyeol insisted that Baekhyun should take leave at work as soon as possible because the stress from work could harm their baby bun.

He met Chanyeol six years ago when he was still working as a bartender in a small-dingy bar. A lot of people go in during weekends and Chanyeol is one of them. Most of the customers are office workers and students who finally had free time, so there’s nothing really special about working in the bar. 

That’s what Baekhyun thinks until Chanyeol came in through the door. Of course, his musky scent fills in the room and Baekhyun could immediately tell that he’s a dominant alpha. A dominant alpha is stronger than a recessive one and they are what the world considers “full-breed alphas”. Their scents are amazing, intoxicating, and addicting. They are the alphas who can send anyone down to their knees with the use of their commanding voices. 

They are scary, Baekhyun thinks. 

As a recessive omega, the lowest of all kinds, a dominant alpha could command them easily and they’ll be the alphas’ toys if the alphas want to. To have such a dominant creature inside a small bar filled with betas and omegas, it’s nerve-wracking.

Chanyeol’s scent flowed in the air and everyone was addicted to it almost immediately. People’s eyes trailed each and every single movement Chanyeol made but because he’s used to being stared at, the alpha heeds no attention to it.

Instead, he takes a sit on the stool in front of Baekhyun and ordered a drink. Baekhyun nervously prepared his drink and then cowered away when the alpha stared up at him. 

The night continued and Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol ignored every move that the people make towards him. He scrolled through his phone as if people aren’t eyeing him and continued asking Baekhyun for drinks.

However, as the night got deeper and Baekhyun got more exposed to such a strong scent, he couldn’t help but be affected by it. Baekhyun never experienced wanting to get down on his knees in front of an alpha but that time, he wanted it more than anything else. 

To prevent himself from doing something ridiculous in front of everyone, Baekhyun went to the back and grabbed a mask. If he could stop inhaling the scent just a little bit, then he’ll last until four AM which is his clock-out.

Chanyeol, of course, noticed this and got offended. He thought that Baekhyun is insulting his scent and as a dominant alpha, that hurt his ego.

“Excuse me but why are you wearing a mask?” Chanyeol asked and he could see Baekhyun turning bright red under it.

“S-Sir- Your scent is getting to me and I’m afraid I have t-to wear this until you’re gone. Sorry.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol stared at him. Did he not want his scent? He’s been overdoing releasing his pheromones because he wanted Baekhyun.

“I’ll stop releasing them, you can take off your mask. It must be uncomfortable working with it.” Chanyeol said and immediately, the pheromones stop spreading in the air. Baekhyun took off his mask with a blush on his face and started working again.

Chanyeol didn’t leave until four. Until Baekhyun clocked out. He waited until Baekhyun was done with work before making a move.

“Hey, omega.” Chanyeol called the small omega who’s walking to the bus station.

“Sir? W-What can I do for you?” Baekhyun asked with a little tremble in his voice because he didn’t know that this alpha would be following him around.

“Are you gonna take the bus?”

“Uh… Yes.”

“Do they have busses at this hour?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun bit his lip before fidgeting. “Yes, but they arrive at four-thirty.”

“Then do you want me to take you home? I’m not gonna do anything bad, I’ll just take you home. You look tired and I thought you might need a ride.” The dominant alpha said and Baekhyun scratched the back of his head. He didn’t want to be rude by declining but he’s also not sure whether this alpha really wanted to be nice to him or do it for his own advantage.

“I’m not a bad person, I don’t have anything to prove that but I really just want to take you home. How about this, if you let me take you home tonight and nothing bad happens or you get home safely, you’ll let me take you out on a date this Saturday?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Look, I’m not one to usually come at people for their looks but you’re really beautiful and you smell amazing, I want to get to know you. If you let me take you home tonight and you arrive safely, please go on a date with me this Saturday.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun was put in a tight situation.

He didn’t know what to do.

“Alright, I get that I’m trying to secure my win but how about this, you let me take you home tonight, and if you arrive safely- then you’ll give me your number. Is that okay?” Chanyeol asked.

“W-Wait, why do you really want to drive me home? The bus will be here in thirty minutes…”

“I can get you home right now in less than thirty minutes.”

“You don’t even know where I live.”

“Then wouldn’t it be better to ride a car than wait another thirty minutes to get into a lonely bus?”

“You know what, fine- I’m Baekhyun… by the way.” 

“That’s a beautiful name, I’m Chanyeol. My car is parked at the front.”

Now, Baekhyun is not working in the bar anymore. He’s working under Chanyeol’s company as a manager. Technically, Chanyeol is his boss and the alpha forced him to not work or else he’ll be fired from work. It’s not a threat, he knows Chanyeol is only looking out for him. Chanyeol would never do that thing. 

But now, Baekhyun feels useless. He’s just sleeping around all day, waiting for his husband of two years to come home from work. He’s also pregnant and it’s a huge problem. 

To Baekhyun and Chanyeol, of course, it’s a blessing. However, their baby girl is a dominant alpha. Baekhyun is a recessive omega and having an opposite type inside of him is causing him strain.

Chanyeol is worried, very much so. They’ve already gone to many hospitals and all of them are the same. They all said that Baekhyun should put up with it until the second trimester. They recommended a lot of vitamins because Baekhyun would need them. He also needs to put a lot of weight to support the rapidly growing baby. But how is Baekhyun supposed to gain weight when all he does is vomit all of them out?

Chanyeol tries hard to provide everything for Baekhyun but the omega sometimes just doesn’t want to eat. It hurts to vomit every time and it hurts to even wake up in the morning. 

“Honey, let’s eat breakfast?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun slowly blinks his eyes open. His head hurts and he doesn’t have the energy to sit up even though he’s already slept for eight hours straight.

“I don’t want to…” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol kisses his forehead.

“You have to, honey. For our baby bun… I’ll go prepare breakfast, you go and get ready. Do you need help? Do you want me to help you go to the bathroom?” Chanyeol asks softly and Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“No. I’m okay, just tired. Go to the kitchen, I’ll be there.” Baekhyun says and the omega instantly receives a lot of kisses.

“Good, baby… You’re doing well. We can get through this, alright? You just need to eat a lot and try to keep it in.” Chanyeol says and peppers Baekhyun’s face with kisses. The omega smiles lightly and kisses back the alpha before standing up from the bed.

Chanyeol goes downstairs to make breakfast and Baekhyun goes to the bathroom.

When he reaches the bathroom, he immediately starts puking the contents of his stomach and his head hurts from it. He brushes his teeth and washes his face right after he recovered from the tiring morning sickness.

It’s such a pain to go over this every day but Baekhyun loves their growing daughter so it doesn’t matter.

He goes downstairs and once he enters the kitchen, his stomach starts flipping over again. The smell of fried eggs and oil is disgusting and Chanyeol notices his discomfort. Baekhyun covers his nose and gags so Chanyeol goes over to him worriedly.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

“The eggs, the smell- it’s gonna make me puke again,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol is quick to open the windows and exhaust so that the smell comes out. He puts the egg on his plate and makes another breakfast for Baekhyun. The alpha puts toast, bacon, and oat milk on Baekhyun’s plate before sitting down beside him.

“I’m sorry for cooking eggs, I didn’t know that you didn’t like the smell,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“It’s okay, alpha… Sometimes I’m just really sensitive. I hope I can get into the second trimester so this morning sickness stops. I know that you’re having a hard time coping too.” Baekhyun says and this time, the alpha shakes his head.

“No, baby- of course, not. I’m doing the bare minimum for both of us. I’m not the one carrying our baby bun and I’m not the one puking every single day. I’m also not the one who’s gonna experience back pains from carrying our baby bun. I’m not the one who’s constantly tired from pregnancy… The least I could do is to do things that you like and help you ease the pain. I’m not having a hard time, I’m just adjusting and appreciating the time because we’re gonna be fathers soon.” Chanyeol smiles at him and kisses his head before starting to eat.

Baekhyun’s eyes water, why is Chanyeol being so nice at 8 AM in the morning?

“Wait, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?” Chanyeol asks and his eyes grow worried. Baekhyun shakes his head and wipes his tears before taking a sip of water. 

“I’m just so lucky to have you. I didn’t know that pregnancy could be this hard but I’m so thankful to have you on my side. I won’t be able to go through this without you, alpha.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol smiles. 

“Alright, enough of this morning cheesiness, eat your food, and then go rest. I’ll have the maid make you some tea while you go read your books.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods before starting to eat his food. 

And just like that, another day has started.

\--------

Chanyeol strolls alone inside the store, pushing a cart in front of him. Today, he’s looking for items for Baekhyun’s nest. Actually, he’s just gonna make a nest for Baekhyun because he read from a book that creating a nest for an omega while they’re pregnant makes them feel safe and comfortable. The instructions on the book say that he can pile up pillows and comforters to make a fluffy nest and make sure that the alpha’s scent is all over it. That way, the omega will be comfortable and will feel safe even if the alpha is away.

Chanyeol is busy with work but not too busy to create a nest for his little omega and their daughter. He goes to the pillow section and picks out more than ten pillows. He also got comforters and fluffy blankets for Baekhyun. While pushing through the cart, the people are looking at him and he understands their confusion as to why he has so many pillows on his cart. He ignores them though because all of these are for his baby.

He is about to leave when he sees candles. There’s a lot of scents to choose from but he’s read somewhere that fresh scents and citrus scents could help an omega when they’re having morning sickness. Chanyeol instantly grabs a lot of candles and loads everything in the cashier. He paid for everything and then pushes his cart to his car and loads everything on the trunk. 

He’s about to leave when he receives a message from Baekhyun.

_ “Chan, can you please buy me some donuts? I’m craving them, I’m sorry :<” _

Chanyeol smiles at the message of his pregnant husband. Baekhyun is not an omega who relies too much on his alpha even though that’s what Chanyeol wants. That’s why he has trouble asking Chanyeol for something. It makes Chanyeol happy whenever he receives random messages like this from his omega, who’s asking for something.

_ “Of course, honey. What flavor do you want?” _

_ “Is cinnamon okay? Sugar glaze is fine too…”  _

_ “I’ll get them both for you and a few flavors so you could choose. I’ll be there in about thirty minutes.” _

_ “Okay, thank you alpha !! Love you. Take care.” _

_ “Welcome, sweetheart. Love you too. Love you and baby bun.” _

Chanyeol feels happy at the short conversation because it reminds him that he’s finally gonna have the family that he’s always been dreaming of. The alpha drives to the bakery near their house and grabs all of the flavors of donuts for his one and only.

\--------

When Chanyeol arrives, Baekhyun is already waiting for him by the living room. He kisses his lips and hands him the boxes of donuts. Baekhyun’s eye shines as he takes the boxes of donuts to the bedroom. Chanyeol takes off his coat and asks the maid to bring up the pillows and comforters to their bedroom. 

He joins Baekhyun in their bedroom and watches with a grin as Baekhyun munches on the donuts like a little child. The maids bring in the pillows and Baekhyun frowns at Chanyeol. 

“What are they for?” The omega asks. 

“For your nest. I’ll make one for you so you could rest in here and not just the bed. I’ll place it beside the window so there’s sunlight in the morning and I’ll put a table next to it. Also, we should always light up citrus candles because the book I read says that they’re relieving for omega’s with morning sickness.” Chanyeol says and opens up the vacuumed pillows one by one. Baekhyun happily opens them up too, loving the way they expand. 

He observes as Chanyeol puts the pillows right beside each other and then wraps them in the comforter before putting another layer of the pillows and covering it again with a comforter. He puts a small table next to it and places a lamp and the candle right beside it. The books about pregnancy are also nicely placed in the drawer of the table and it’s just a beautiful nest. 

“Do you like it?” Baekhyun nods and walks to his little nest. It’s so soft and it feels as if it’s gonna swallow him. He motions Chanyeol to come to the nest with him and Chanyeol excuses himself before cuddling up to Baekhyun in the nest. He’s too big for it but Baekhyun doesn’t mind as long as Chanyeol’s scent rubs on the pillows and blankets.

Chanyeol lights up a candle too and the scent of lemon fills up the room.

He hugs Baekhyun tightly, careful not to press on his stomach as he presses Baekhyun’s nose on his scent gland. The musky and heavy but comforting scent of his alpha enters Baekhyun’s system and immediate whines come out of his lips. 

“Why? What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Love your scent. Love you and our baby.” Baekhyun simply says and his eyes closed because of how heavenly Chanyeol smells. He smells of pinewood and cedar, mixed with vanilla, cologne, and clothing detergent. It’s a different kind of combination and it makes Baekhyun so sleepy. The headache from earlier, the flipping of his stomach, and the pain on his back just dissolve in the air because of the smell. 

It’s probably because they’re mated and Chanyeol is his soulmate. It soothes not only his body but his soul and he wants Chanyeol with him all the time. 

But similar to the incident when they first met, Chanyeol’s scent is too much for Baekhyun’s body to take in a large dosage. Because of it, there’s an immediate feeling of wanting to relieve the feat inside of him and Chanyeol notices it right away. Baekhyun’s body heat starts going up and his scent becomes sweeter as if it’s coming from somewhere else. 

“Baby… What’s wrong? What are you thinking of?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun whines. He’s embarrassed that he’s hard just because of Chanyeol scenting him and the nest. 

“You… Your scent is amazing and this always happens when you’re scenting me.” Baekhyun confesses and Chanyeol laughs. “You’re adorable, sweetheart. Do you want me to take care of you?” The alpha asks and Baekhyun looks up at him with dilated pupils.

He’s such a treat for Chanyeol.

“Yes, alpha. Please take care of me like you always do.” Baekhyun says in a small voice and Chanyeol nods. He grabs Baekhyun by the face and kisses him on the lips. Baekhyun’s lips are a different kind of dessert. Chanyeol isn’t fond of sweet things but when it comes to Baekhyun’s lips, he turns into someone who has never tasted sugar before. 

Baekhyun’s lips are sweet and they’re soft and pillowy, Chanyeol wants to kiss them every second of the day but he’s sure that his omega will get annoyed at him if he kisses it too much in one day. 

He puts his tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth and licks the insides of his mouth until he tasted every single crevice and nook. 

Baekhyun moans on his lips as he cradles his sides with his rough hands. Chanyeol’s hands are bigger and rougher than Baekhyun’s and the friction and texture it creates when it rubs on Baekhyun’s soft skin are enough to make Baekhyun feel a lot of things. Horny is definitely one of them. 

Chanyeol’s scent does amazing things to Baekhyun’s body but that’s not only it. Baekhyun is pregnant that’s why his pheromones are heightened. Heightened pheromones mean he’s always sexually vulnerable for his alpha. Chanyeol’s scent alone gets Baekhyun going and the alpha knows that well. They can’t always do it so Chanyeol restricts himself from scenting in the open air because then, Baekhyun would be affected.

But now, he doesn’t care as he floods Baekhyun’s body with the pheromones it’s been craving for.

Chanyeol’s hand enters Baekhyun’s shirt and he lets his cold hand rub over Baekhyun’s torso. He could feel the goosebumps growing on Baekhyun’s skin as he glides his hand on his whole body. He lets his hand glide over Baekhyun’s nipple and a small moan leaves Baekhyun’s lips. 

“Sensitive?”

“Very.”

“Then let me have a taste..” Chanyeol says and lifts Baekhyun’s shirt up. It’s technically his shirt that he uses whenever he’s home but since Baekhyun wants to smell like Chanyeol, he uses it more than the alpha.

Baekhyun holds up his shirt and lets Chanyeol’s tongue sweep his pale torso, leaving cool and wet trails behind. Chanyeol’s tongue circles his nipples and finally, the alpha encloses Baekhyun’s right nipple with his lips. He looks up at Baekhyun who’s moaning breathily, eyes closed because of the pleasure.

He sucks on his nipples and listens to Baekhyun’s cries because of the sensitivity. Soon, Baekhyun’s chest will be filled with milk and Chanyeol can’t wait to be the first one to taste it. It’s probably gonna be sweet and he’ll be going crazy when that time comes. 

He gives equal treatment to the left nipple and Baekhyun moans while holding Chanyeol’s hair. The alpha slowly starts tugging down on Baekhyun’s pants until the omega’s small member is present and standing against his stomach. 

Chanyeol spits on his palm and lathers Baekhyun’s cock with his saliva. Baekhyun’s hips bucked up but Chanyeol keeps him still with one hand as he strokes it up and down slowly.

“You like it, sweetheart?”

“Yes, alpha… I missed this.”

“You missed this? Why?” Chanyeol asks, stroking it while looking at Baekhyun.

The omega looks down on him with teary eyes, “Because you’re always at work and sometimes I want to do it but then I’d see you looking so tired. I want to do it but you look like you want some rest so I just hold myself back and do it on my own in the bathroom at midnight….”

Chanyeol suddenly feels bad. “Baby… You could have told me. I will never be too tired to help you out when you’re in need. You could wake me up in the middle of the night if you want some help. You could wake me up in the middle of the night if you want something you’re craving for. You could come to me any time of the day if you need me, you know that right? It’s my duty as an alpha to provide you with everything I can.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun’s eyes become more watery.

Baekhyun just simply nods, overwhelmed with emotions. 

Chanyeol smiles at him and kisses him on the lips while playing with Baekhyun’s cock that’s been leaking on his hand. He knows there’s a lot that Baekhyun wants to say but can’t right now. He’ll wait for him to say it all up in the end.

Chanyeol circles Baekhyun’s wet hole with his fingers and inserts one, receiving an erotic moan and tremble from Baekhyun who loves the feeling of being stretched out. Chanyeol pushes his finger in and out gently, listening to the lewd sloshing sound that his movements make because Baekhyun is so wet, he’s basically dripping slick.

He twists his finger and then pushes in a second one, loving the way his omega’s mouth drop opens at how thick and calloused Chanyeo’s fingers are. “Baby… You look so beautiful for me.” Chanyeol comments.

“A-Alpha, your fingers are always so big… Love the way they feel in me.” Baekhyun moans and Chanyeol smirks. Throughout the six years of them being together, Baekhyun has always had a thing for Chanyeol’s fingers. He lost count of how many times Chanyeol has made him cum with just his fingers alone and tonight isn’t any different. 

Chanyeol scissors him open, playing with his insides as slick drips out of Baekhyun’s pink hole and onto his rough hands. 

“A-Add another one, please… I’m so needy for you.” Baekhyun moans and Chanyeol did what his omega asks of him.

Chanyeol adds a third finger and Baekhyun whines at the stretch. Chanyeol’s cock is so much bigger than just three fingers but the feeling of being stretched out is something that Baekhyun missed. Chanyeol fucks him rapidly with his three fingers and Baekhyun’s cock is weeping against his skin. Chanyeol’s scent also didn’t seize so his head is a puddle of pleasure right now. Chanyeol rubs his prostate and it isn’t long before Baekhyun cums untouched on his stomach.

Chanyeol kisses him on the neck and tells him that he’ll be back.

Baekhyun instantly cries out, not wanting to be away from Chanyeol but the alpha promised him that he’ll be back right away.

Chanyeol fills up the tub with warm water and essential oils. He also lights up another candle inside the bathroom before going back to his omega who looks like he’s on the verge of passing out on his nest that’s now ruined because of his slick and cum.

Chanyeol picks him up and goes to the bathroom. He removes all of Baekhyun’s clothes and wipes the residue from his skin before placing him in the warm water. Baekhyun whines at the water and Chanyeol laughs. “Sorry, baby… It’ll be over soon.”

The alpha patiently washes his omega and makes sure that he’s comfortable even though his head is already lolling to the side often because of his sleepiness. After bathing his omega, Chanyeol places Baekhyun on the counter and grabs a clean towel to pat him dry. He puts Baekhyun’s arms through the holes of the robe and tied it up in the middle.

“Baby, let’s brush your teeth,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun shakes his head. He doesn’t want to. It takes too much energy.

“You’re gonna hate me in the morning if I don’t,” Chanyeol says before putting enough toothpaste on Baekhyun’s toothbrush and handing it to the omega who takes it with a weak hand. Baekhyun brushes his teeth and Chanyeol holds his hair while his rinsing his mouth. Chanyeol then carries Baekhyun back to the bedroom and places him on the bed before grabbing the hairbrush. He brushes Baekhyun’s hair until it’s untangled and soft again.

He goes to his cabinet and grabs a shirt and pants, helping Baekhyun to put it all on because the omega is seconds away from passing out. 

“Not yet done…” Chanyeol says and helps Baekhyun lay down. He grabs Baekhyun’’s favorite hydrating mask and puts it on the omega’s face. Baekhyun is startled by the coldness and wetness of the mask but lets Chanyeol put it because it’s his favorite part of Chanyeol’s after-care. 

Chanyeol goes downstairs and grabs a glass of water before going back to the bedroom. He collects all of the vitamins that Baekhyun needs to drink at night and waited for a few minutes to take off Baekhyun’s mask. The residue of the face mask, Chanyeol lathers on his hands because Baekhyun said before that it could be put in there.

He helps Baekhyun sit up and Baekhyun obediently drinks his vitamins before patting his side of the bed.

“Come cuddle me now. Hurry, please.”

Chanyeol goes over to Baekhyun and plays with his hair, smiling softly at the omega’s cute face. 

“Alpha.” Baekhyun starts.

“Yes?” The alpha answers, booping Baekhyun’s nose. 

“You know that I love you, right?” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol hums. “Yes, of course. You never fail to make me feel that you love me.” The alpha answers again, watching Baekhyun’s eyes droop.

“But did I tell you that I really really really love you and that I would spend the entirety of my life with you? Me and baby bun, we love you… You know that right?”

Chanyeol’s heart could burst right now and he would be thankful.

“Yes… Baby bun, I love her so much especially her mom. Her mom is the strongest omega I’ve ever seen and he’s so brave, facing the challenges of pregnancy everyday while also loving me.” Chanyeol says. 

“I want her to look like you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s eyes opened and Chanyeol stops breathing for a second because of how beautiful they are.

“Why is that? I want her to look like you though. Imagine having a tiny Baekhyun around, catching every heart she could.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun releases a soft laugh.

“I want her to look like you so I could be reminded of you every day. You’re such a strong and hardworking man, not only for the company but for us as well. You’re tired, you’re fed up with work sometimes, you’re on the verge of lashing out sometimes but then you’d keep it all in and keep on loving us. I want her to be like you so she could have your patience and your love for us. I want her to look like you because then, I won’t have only one gift, but two. Two greatest people in my life that I won’t ever let go of, no matter what happens.” Baekhyun whispers tenderly. 

Chanyeol’s eyes water and he kisses Baekhyun’s forehead. “You’re too much for my heart sometimes, you know? I never knew I’d find an omega who would be ready to give all of themselves to me but then I found you. You were hard at first but you let me in and I’m so thankful for that. Now, we’re two years married and expecting our baby bun soon- the feeling of happiness never changed. It’s still the same as when I met you. I still love you like I always do. You’re strong for us, you’re strong for the baby, you’re strong for everyone and I can’t emphasize my love for you any stronger.” Chanyeol says, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and placing it on his chest. 

Baekhyun gives him a small smile, “I’m glad you still feel the same. When we get older, I want to stay by your side. I want to have grandkids with you, I want to see you no matter how white your hair is, no matter how ugly we’ve become… I want to stay with you from day to night. You’re my alpha and no one would be greater than you.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol kisses his hand.

“The same goes for you. You’re my omega you’re the only one for me.”

“Love you, my alpha,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol smiles. “Love you too.”

“We’re so cheesy when it’s night… What did marriage do to me? I used to be a tough omega but then you came in and now I’m all soft for you…”

“I didn’t do anything to you, sweetheart. It’s simply love.” 

“Ugh, I hate your handsome and stupid face. Just cuddle me and let me sleep because if not, I’d kiss you until the sunrise.” Baekhyun says and turns around, waiting for Chanyeol to cuddle him up.

Chanyeol laughs at his omega’s mood swings and cuddled him, pulling him tightly to his chest. 

“I wouldn’t mind that.”


End file.
